


If I Saw You on the Street, Would I Have You in My Dreams Tonight?

by chocobee



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Prince Prompto Argentum, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobee/pseuds/chocobee
Summary: While Prince Prompto's visiting Insomnia for diplomatic reasons, he can't get Prince Noctis' advisor out of his mind.Day 4:Niflheim Prince AU|Prompto is Ignis' date to a royal function|A/B/O





	If I Saw You on the Street, Would I Have You in My Dreams Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Promnis Week! This one gave me so much trouble. I jumped back and forth on so many things. I like when people mix Prince Prompto and MT Prompto together, so I went for that, but it didn't really work. I switched prompts to the date one, but hit a wall about halfway through that one too. After all that I was able to spit this mess out. I'm really not too happy with it, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from Dreams Tonite by Alvvays.

Prompto breathes a sigh of relief. Never in his life would he have thought he’d been grateful for some alone time, given his rather lonely existence.

It’s his second day in Insomnia, here with his father for discussions between Niflheim and Lucis. Being around so many people he didn’t know was starting to get a little overwhelming. He’s taken refuge on a bench in the royal gardens after effectively shooing Ardyn away.

He sort of wishes Prince Noctis could be here with him, because they’d found they actually had a lot in common, and Prompto really enjoyed talking to him. As it stands, Prince Noctis is the closest he’s got to a friend, besides maybe Aranea.

His thoughts drift from the prince to his retainers. His Shield - Gladio - is probably the beefiest teenager Prompto’s ever seen. Gladio could probably snap him in half without even breaking a sweat. Despite his intimidating appearance, he’d been nothing but polite to Prompto, and Prompto got the feeling he was a big softie underneath that gruff exterior. Then there’s the advisor - _Ignis,_ Prompto thinks dreamily. Prompto had been smitten with him immediately, and has been thinking about him ever since.

“Oh,” an accented voice behind him says, and he startles from his thoughts. “Good afternoon, Prince Prompto.”

Prompto turns, and, as if summoned, Ignis himself is standing a few feet away, looking just as good as when Prompto’d last seen him. He even bows a little, and Prompto can’t help but laugh a little. “Just Prompto is fine. No need for all those boring formalities,” he says, smiling.

Ignis nods and says, “Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Prompto waves a hand. “It’s fine.” He pats the spot next to him and smiles. “Would you like to sit?”

“If you don’t mind,” Ignis says, and he sits. Prompto tries not to think about the fact that the most attractive person in all of Eos is sitting next to him. “How are you enjoying your stay so far?”

“It’s been great!” Prompto says, and it has been. He’s never left Niflheim before, let alone Gralea. The meetings were boring, sure, and the fact that Ardyn followed him everywhere was annoying, but the change in scenery was well worth the price. “It’s so pretty here, I’ve never seen so many flowers before.”

Ignis hums. “The gardens are beautiful, yes,” he says. “I come out here during my breaks quite often.”

“Man, I wish I could come here whenever I wanted,” Prompto says, a bit wistfully.

“Would you like me to show you around?” Ignis offers.

“That would be great!” Prompto says, grinning brightly. Ignis smiles back and they stand. As they walk through hundreds upon thousands of brightly colored flowers, Ignis prattles off factoids and other interesting information about the gardens. Prompto listens intently, because he thinks he could listen to that smooth accent for the rest of his life.

“What do you get up to, back in Niflheim?” Ignis asks eventually. Maybe he’s run out of facts.

“I like photography,” Prompto says, “but I don’t really get to leave Gralea, so all my pictures look the same.” Ignis frowns. Prompto should probably stop talking about how miserable his life back in Niflheim is. The thing is, he didn’t _realize_ how miserable it was, until he came here and saw Prince Noctis talking and laughing with his retainers - his _friends_ \- and learned that he has his own apartment outside of the Citadel, and that he’s going to public school, and that he can practically do as he pleases. Prompto doesn’t have any of that. “Uh, I mean, it’s still fun! I wish I had some pictures to show you.”

“I would’ve loved to see,” Ignis says. Prompto has the fleeting thought that Ignis is probably just being nice and buttering him up because he’s the enemy’s prince. It’s not like he can really act rude or disinterested. But Prompto doesn’t really care, because he’s so lonely that he’ll take whatever he can get.

“What about you?” Prompto asks, trying to steer the conversation away from himself lest he let more depressing facts slip. “What do you like to do?”

Ignis looks the slightest bit taken aback, but hides it so quickly Prompto wonders if he’d imagined it. “Well,” he says, “I’ve taken up cooking for His Highness, and I’ve grown to rather enjoy it.”

“That sounds fun,” Prompto tells him, because it does. “What kinds of things do you make?”

“All sorts of things. I’ve been trying to recreate a Tenebraen pasty Prince Noctis had as a child, but I can’t seem to get things right,” he sighs, like this problem has been plaguing him for some time.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out!” Prompto says, trying to cheer him back up. “You don’t seem like the kind of guy who gives up so easily.”

Ignis chuckles. “I suppose you’re right.”

They continue their walk through the gardens in relative silence. Prompto asks questions here and there, or Ignis will tell him the history behind something. It’s nice, and Prompto wishes they could do this forever.

“Oh, there you are!”

Prompto groans internally. Of _course_ Ardyn would show up. He’s tired of always being interrupted whenever he’s actually having a good time. Can’t he just have one moment of peace?

“Here I am,” he grumbles, turning to face the man.

“Oh, don’t act so grumpy, My Prince,” Ardyn coos, pinching Prompto’s cheek gently. He’s quickly swatted away as Prompto’s face turns a brilliant shade of red. Ardyn chuckles and says, “Your father requires your presence.”

“I’ll be there in a second,” Prompto says. Ardyn bows dramatically in front of Ignis and disappears back into the gardens with a swoosh of his robes. Prompto turns back to Ignis awkwardly. “Uh, sorry,” he says.

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis tells him. “I shouldn’t keep you if you’ve business to attend to. I should probably get back to work myself, this was a much longer break than I’d intended.”

“Oh,” Prompto says. “You should’ve said something. You didn’t have to hang around if you were busy. Sorry I kept you.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis says. “I enjoyed myself.”

Prompto gives him a shy smile in return. “I did, too. Thanks for showing me around.” Prompto and the rest of the dignitaries from Niflheim will be here for the rest of the week, so he adds, “Maybe I’ll see you around again?”

Ignis smiles warmly. “I should certainly hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://k-ovic.tumblr.com/) and [twitter.](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) Follow for updates, and DMs are always open, so feel free to chat :)


End file.
